I trust you
by snowdrop65
Summary: The Originals; 2x21


**After a few days of thinking whether I should write this story or not, I finally decided to write it. Mostly because I didn't find a story about this and... I really wanted to read it.**

 **Anyways, this is an Originals fanfic – 2x21, and it's written from Cami's point of view. Rated T for... God knows why (maybe because it's** **an Originals fanfic).**

 **Please review and tell me if you liked this story.**

 **Also, check out The Salvatore Sister, which I update every day.**

When Cami got to work that evening, she frowned at the sight of emptiness in the bar. There were only a few people there and they were mostly frequent customers. She walked to the bar and left her purse on the counter.

After saying goodbye to the girl who was working the day shift, she took everyone's orders and got back to her usual place behind the counter. It had been raining heavily that entire day and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep herself from thinking about him. The last thing she heard was that Elijah daggered him, but since then – nothing. Cami hadn't heard from any of the Mikaelsons ever since and she didn't know if she should be worried. The sound of her phone buzzing interrupted her train of thoughts. When she looked at it, she was surprised that the caller was Rebekah.

"Hello?"

" _Ah, Cami. Listen, I need to tell you something and it's very important."_ Rebekah said over the phone, sounding worried.

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?" Cami asked, sensing the sight tremble in Rebekah's voice.

" _I'm afraid it is."_ Rebekah said. _"Nik's gone."_

"What do mean – 'He's gone'?" Cami asked, whispering the last part, so that no one could hear her. Although, the thunders outside stopped their conversation of being overheard.

" _Exactly that."_ Rebekah said. _"The coffin's empty, and he is nowhere to be found. If I had to guess, I'd say he's planning a long of cruel and unusual punishments for his treacherous siblings. Given that we have an ancient witch to kill, I hoped you might try reason with him."_

Cami then stopped wiping the counter with a cloth and carefully listened to Rebekah. _Is she insane?_

" _Ideally, before he goes ballistic."_ Rebekah said.

"I'm flattered, I guess, but what exactly am I supposed to say to him?" Cami asked, continuing to wipe the counter.

" _Look, anything is better than nothing as long as it comes from you. You're the only person he'll listen to."_ Rebekah said quickly. Cami sighed.

"Your brother is an unstable, paranoid narcissist with chronic mood issues and _zero_ impulse control! Right now, he's furious because the people he loves literally stabbed him in the heart. This is his worst fear come true." Cami said, a bit louder than before, not caring about how everything she just said sounded like. "What makes you think he'll listen to anyone, least of all _me_?" She asked.

" _Please, Cami – isn't it clear by now? He fancies you."_ Rebekah said, her tone turning desperate. Cami was suddenly stunned by her words, not knowing what to say. _"Will you help us, or not?"_ Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I'll try." Cami said, after taking a deep breath. She hung up and looked out the window, where thunders and lightnings could be seen and heard.

(x)

After her shift, Cami went straight to the compound. She had no idea what to say to Klaus, but she had time to think along the way. The bells on the nearby cathedral were ringing in the same melody as Dahlia's tune. The thunder and lightnings had completely ceased at some point during the night and the sky was now completely blue, making it a wonderful morning. Cami hoped that she wasn't too late as she paced down the street.

She, of all people, was familliar with Klaus' temper and had no idea how to ask him to show mercy to his family. Rebekah thought that she could do it, but Cami wasn't so sure. The most shocking was the revelation that he actually cared for her, which made Cami fell a lot braver as she walked towards the compound.

She stopped in front of the iron door, wondering if this was a good idea and if she should go back. But, she couldn't break her promise to Rebekah and above all – she had to help Klaus. She just _had_ to. Cami took a deep breath and opened the iron door and walked in. She wasn't prepared for what she would find inside.

As she entered the courtyard, she saw Klaus, who had just plunged Papa Tunde's blade into his brother's heart. She felt both stunned and horrified at the same time. She glanced over at a burnt corpse, lying on the ground a bit further away, before she looked back at Klaus.

"Klaus." Cami said, as a form of greeting him and showing him that he had to put an end to this.

He was surprised by seeing her there, but snapped out of it and dropped Elijah onto the ground.

"You shouldn't have come here, Camille." He said, staring at her. _That sounded like a threat._ Cami thought.

"I came here because you need me." She said and walked towards him, despite the violent behaviour she just witnessed. She tried to sound as calm and brave as she could. "You need me to tell you that this..." She looked at Elijah. "This is not you. And I know you are hurt, but please listen to me." She said, not noticing the dark-haired woman who had just joined them.

"You are better than this." Cami said, still looking at Klaus. He seemed affected by her words, just for a second.

"Is there a problem?" Dahlia asked Klaus. Cami just then noticed the woman who was standing in the courtyard with them. _That's probably Dahlia._ She thought, having heard about her before.

"Not at all. Just another victim." Klaus said and slowly walked towards Cami. She fought the urge to run, but deep down knew that he was probably bluffing, so she stood her ground.

"No, Klaus." She said, watching him get closer to her. "I know you won't hurt me. I've known that from the second we met." She said. Klaus finally stopped walking and they were staning face-to-face.

"I trust you." She said, giving him a faint smile. She flinched a bit when he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Then you're already lost." Klaus said, before biting Cami's neck.

She screamed, feeling both blinding pain and the pain of betrayal, which was far worse. She could hear him talking in her mind, but before she could process anything, everything went black and she fell onto the ground.

(x)

When she opened her eyes, all she could hear were painful groans from somewhere close to her. She rolled on her side, trying to process the last thing she remembered. After he bit her, Cami could clearly hear Klaus in her mind.

She took Mikael's knife from the ground and got up. She still felt so weak that she could barely stand, but somehow walked to Elijah, who was painfully shaking on the ground. Cami collapsed onto her knees next to him and took a deep breath before plunging the knife into Elijah's chest and slicing it open. She reluctantly put her hand into the wound and pulled out the mystical blade.

Elijah suddenly gasped for air and jerked himself into sitting position, looking around himself frantically. Cami held his arms to calm him down.

"Elijah? Elijah, you have to listen to me. He got in my head, he spoke to me." She said, while looking at the frantic Original. "This, all of this, it's a trick."

"You've lost your mind." Elijah said. "He's lost his mind."

"He needs her to trust him, so he can do what he needs to do! He had to make it look convincing." Cami said, trying to explain Elijah what had happened.

"What? To... to what possible end?" Elijah asked.

"He told me her secret. I know how we can kill Dahlia."

 **And there you go, my lovelies! Did... did I just write that? (sighs) Oh god...**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please R &R and, as always...**


End file.
